


Adding Spice

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Ruth White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda sorts out her new kitchen on Shi’Kahr and gets distracted by Sarek.</p><p>Written by Ruth White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding Spice

Title: Adding Spice  
Author: Ruth White  
Fandom: Star Trek TOS  
Rating: PG 13 due to a kiss  
Summary: Amanda sorts out her new kitchen on Shi’Kahr and gets distracted by Sarek.

Disclaimers: Star Trek and its characters belong to Paramount. I'm only borrowing them for fun and no profit!

 

"What is it?" Amanda asked Sarek as she examined the container with its fine blue-white crystals.

"Yon-alem," Sarek replied. "It is used as a condiment. I am informed it is non-deleterious to human biological systems."

"Really?" Amanda asked dipped the tip of her finger into the pot. A few crystals stuck to the tip.

"I would not lie about such an important matter." Sarek raised an eyebrow.

 

Amanda smothered a smile, Sarek look positively affronted at the suggestion. She touched her finger to the tip of her tongue. The fine crystals dissolved on contact with the moist surface. An explosion of heat blossomed in her mouth. Amanda frantically grabbed a glass of water and drank.

"Are you all right?" Sarek asked, eyeing her flushed face and frantic motions with some concern.

It took two or three swallows before the burning sensation subsided and Amanda was able to speak. "Well," she gasped, “it might not actively harm a human, but it certainly burns!"

"Oh." Sarek sighed. "That information was not available."

Amanda studied Sarek as she resealed the pot. If he had been human, she would have suspected him of playing a practical joke. However seeing the worry in his eyes, Amanda knew he had been unaware of the effects on a human. "I take it, it isn't like eating liquid fire for a Vulcan?"

"On the contrary," Sarek replied. "That is why it is called 'fire' salt."

"Damn, I should have listened more carefully!" Amanda smiled ruefully as she placed it in the cupboard on her left.

Sarek frowned slightly. "Did you mean to place it there, considering its affect on you?"

"Yes." Amanda smiled at him. "Sometimes it's nice to add a little spice to a dish."

Sarek gazed at his wife as she turned back to sorting the supplies in the kitchen of her new home. Her heightened colour brought out the blue in her eyes. Her lips were slightly parted as if still trying to cool her tongue, almost begging to be kissed. Aware of a very different fire growing within him, Sarek decided to accept the invitation. "Yes." He nodded, gathering her into his arms. "Sometimes it is."

Amanda smiled as his eyes darkened as he bent his head to kiss her. Sorting could wait.


End file.
